Optical fibers are used in various types of communication networks for facilitating data transfer at a rate of at least one gigabit per second (i.e., “Gbps” or “G”). Traditional 1G and 10G networks, in which data is transferred at a rate of 1 Gbps and 10 Gbps, respectively, are based upon a 12-count (“12 ct”) fiber and/or a structured cabling system (SCS) utilizing a 12 ct fiber basis. That is, the base unit of network hardware including cables, ribbon cables, trunk cables, connectors, converters, adapters, patches, etc., of traditional networks is a 12 ct fiber. Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1 disclose an example of a connector including a 12 ct basis.